Showdown in Tokyo
by StaticBeast
Summary: This leads up to a Showdown between Vegeta ang Goku, with some romance along the way
1. Chapter 1

Showdown in Tokyo  
  
The story is set in and out of high school with Vegeta, 18, Nappa and Raditz there as well. He has had his tail removed and goes to high school with the rest of them. Couples will vary and all the characters are single to begin with. Some of the people may be slightly ooc, but I'll do my best to keep them in character.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Goku busily pushed through the mass of people who were standing outside the lunch queue.  
  
"Hello Goku" Bulma, Chi Chi and 18 said in unison.  
  
"Hiya, mind if I cut in front of you, I'm really hungry"  
  
Chi Chi rolled her eyes, "You're always hungry Goku, I don't know how you stay so thin" 18 and Bulma just laughed.  
  
Goku reached back to scratch his head "Gosh, I dunno, just luck I guess"  
  
Goku heard a familiar approach coming from behind him. He turned in time to see people being pushed left and right as Vegeta made his way through the crowd.  
  
"Out of they way baka" Vegeta growled at a kid unlucky enough to get in his way.  
  
Goku saw that Vegeta had his little gang of flunkies with him. As usual Nappa was standing to his right and Raditz, Goku's baka of an older brother, was to his left.  
  
Eventually they reached where Goku, Bulma, Chi Chi and 18 were standing.  
  
"Move it women!" Vegeta commanded.  
  
"No, why should we, we got here first" Bulma snarled back  
  
"Guess you'll just have to wait like everyone else Vegeta" Goku chuckled  
  
Vegeta glared at him with a look that could have burned a hole through him. "Alright Goku, you win this round."  
  
After he'd grabbed his lunch, Goku made his way over to the table where Yamcha and Krillen where sitting.  
  
"Hey guys" Goku said as he sat down.  
  
"Heya Goku, what took you so long?" Krillen queried  
  
"I had a slight run in with Vegeta"  
  
Krillen sank back into his chair and gave a small shudder, "Vegeta scares me, especially after what he did to Tien." The crowd fell silent for a moment as each of them remembered back. "But we'll get them next time, right Goku?"  
  
"We will Krillen, I'll be there this time"  
  
Yamcha smiled "and with you there, we can't loose!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Showdown in Tokyo  
  
Okay, I know the last chapter was short and all, but I just wanted to give a brief introduction of all the characters and leave some unanswered questions. Anyways, chapter 2 is a flashback; there will be some more action in this chapter, enjoy.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Krillen sat on the bench and looked at the board. The tournament had been between four dojos in the beginning and now there was just two left. Raditz was already in the final, waiting for the winner of the next match. Vegeta was getting ready to fight Tien in the semi-final.  
  
Vegeta and Tien took up positions opposite each other.  
  
"Hajimeru!"  
  
Vegeta leapt forward and struck out with his right hand head height to Tien, Tien threw his arm up to block, then threw his other arm up to block Vegeta's right hand. Whilst both of Tien's arms where above his head, Vegeta kneed him in the chest. Tien staggered backwards two paces then lunged forward to punch Vegeta in the chest but Vegeta blocked and struck back hitting Tien's arm instead of his chest. The two of them circled exchanging blows and blocking them effectively. Tien charged forward and hit out with his left, then his right, both were blocked by Vegeta. Vegeta moved to block where his left fist should have been, but instead was caught in the face by Tien's right fist. Vegeta wiped blood away from his mouth and spat the rest out onto the floor.  
  
"Well done, you've drawn blood"  
  
"It just took some skill"  
  
"I'll make YOU PAY!"  
  
Vegeta lunged forward placing his hands on Tien's shoulders and kneed him in the face. As Vegeta fell to the floor Tien stumbled back, hands clutched to face and blood emerging from them. Tien regained his balance whilst still holding his face, Vegeta took the opportunity to elbow him deep in the chest, then uppercut him in the chin. Tien fell to the floor still holding his nose and rolled onto his side. Vegeta kicked him hard in the chest.  
  
"Teshi!" A team of medics ran up to Tien and gathered round him. One medic checked his chest area. Vegeta backed off to the side of the ring where Raditz was standing.  
  
"He's got 3 broken ribs" The medic called "One of them may have punctured his left lung, we have to get him to the hospital" They placed Tien on a stretcher. "His nose and jaw are broken as well! He's bleeding heavily!" They carried Tien out and into an ambulance, with Krillen and Yamcha looking on in dismay.  
  
The judge leaned over to his microphone to speak into it "Vegeta is disqualified for going to far! As Tien is no longer able to compete, the winner of this years tournament is Raditz for the South Street Dojo!" Raditz proudly walked up to the judge's bench and received his trophy. He held up in the trophy triumphantly, then walked over to Vegeta and handed it over. Vegeta laughed and yelled  
  
"if only he was here" then, they both turned away and left. 


End file.
